Before He Cheats
by SelenaMarieJonas
Summary: She loved him. He Loves her. But when he cheats… What will happen? Nalex Smitchie and more!
1. Trailer

She loved him.

**He _Loves_ her**

But when he cheats….

_**What will happen?**_

Will He Get to tell his story?

_**Will she meet someone else**_

Find Out In...

**_Before He Cheats_**


	2. Chapter 1

Mitchie's

"WHAT!' Her best friend slash wizard screamed as Mitchie bit her lip. ' YOUR TOURING FOR A MONTH!"

"Alex…"

"Mitch I'm gonna miss you so much"

" You'll have Harper"

"I guess."

"You know Nate's going too"

"Oh that's cool."

Nate was Alex's boyfriend. Everyone knew he was cheating on her even Alex. He never put any effort into the relationship.

The next days passed by Fast and as soon as I knew it I was on a plane to my eyes still red and puffy when I had to say goodbye to my best friend. Going on tour will be fun.

Alex's P.O.V.

My Best friend left this morning.

"Alex, are you okay?' My other best friend Harper asked. No I wasn't okay. My best friend, My Other Half was gone for a MONTH!

"Yeah.. Fine"

I tell Harper that I'll see her at lunch and go outside to spend my free period. I sat by an oak. Nate and I's tree. At least it was when he cared about me.

I sit there reading until I hear someone come up. Thinking it was Harper. "Harper, I want to be alone"

"I'm not Harper" A guy's voice I'd recognize anywhere said

"DEAN" I yelled as I pulled him into a hug. Suddenly this day got a hundred times better.

Mitche's P.O.V

I got through the plane ride and am now forced to sit on a tour bus with three guys. I hear my phone ring "one and the same" and I know its Alex.

'Alex!"

"Mitchie!"

"How was your first day without me"

"Suckish, at first"

"Go, on"

"Dean's back. And he is now the cutest boy I have ever seen."

"You guys should go out again. You two would make the cutest couple. Dalex, Hey that's cute. Dalex! Tomorrow you should hold his hand" I said not caring Nate was in the other room and could perfectly hear me. He didn't deserve her.

Nate's P.O.V

Mitchie's words stabbed me. I knew that she was trying to get Alex into the arms of another man and it hurt BAD. I love Alex with everything in me and I still do. 'Come" Hannah told me last year "it will be our little secret" she winked and I had fallen for it. I knew she was just using me. I don't know why I did it. I pulled out my phone. No new texts. Alex wouldn't reply to my texts. EVER. Technically we were still going out.

He heard mitchie get off the phone so I confronted her.

"What the…"

"She's better off with Dean"

"Dean?"

"Before you moved to New York, Alex had a two year relationship with a guy named Dean. They were so cute and in love. But he had to move to California. Alex and him kept in touch but not as much and their relationship slowly drifted and now he's back and apparently according to Alex "the cutest boy EVER."

That hurt. A lot. Not so much that Alex never told him about Dean but that in her mind he was the cutest boy ever. He pulled out his phone and two new texts were displayed. The first one was from Alex it read:

Look Nick, We both know that you and I have gone our separate paths. Yours include cheating. when I first met you, you came into my life and I thought

Hey, you know, this could be something we had an amazing yearlong relationship before things went, well you know. We need to break up. I need to break up with you. I finally believe demi when she says I deserve better. And I have found better. I don't really think we can be friends but friendly sure enough. Sorry about doing this over text but your always busy. I hope you have a great life with whom you cheated on me with. Really, I mean it.

Alex

The sweet poetic words ripped my soul. Alex hated text talk and refused to text that way. I longed for the days when Alex and I were in Love. Everything had been so simple. I always hoped to win her back but it was plain and not so simple but I cheated. The line that crushed me the most was the one that said, "you came into my life and I thought

Hey, you know, this could be something" But I had made her a promise. And broke it

F L A S H B A C K

Alex: "promise you'll never break my heart.

Nate: "Of Course'

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

He took a piece of paper and scribbled down some lines

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

I remember every look upon your face, the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You came into my life and I thought Hey, you know, this could be something"

He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket hoping to write yet another personal song the world would never hear. Not even Alex.

He almost forgot about the other text so he pulled out his phone and checked it.

It was from Hannah:

Hey Natey your stupid girlfriend find out it was me yet?

He replied:

No but we broke up.

Hannah:

O EM GRAY! YAY! Now you can date ME. Aren't you sososososososo HAPPY?

Nate:

… Of course… but I don't think we should date right away 'cause people would know we I mean I cheated on Alex…

Hannah:

Of Course snookems. See you tomorrow our special spot.

Those words hit him like knifes.

F L A S H B A C K

Alex: "Nate where are we going" She asked blindfolded

Nate: Takes off blindfold "TA DA"????

Alex: It's Beau-Ti-Ful!!!! We can call it our tree. She held his hand, their hands fitting together perfectly. She leaned in for a kiss and leaned her head on his shoulder.

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

He knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would have to.


	3. Chapter 2

Nate: *picks up the phone and dials a number*

?????: Hello?

Nate: Jake?

Jake Ryan: Hey Nate, What's up?

Nate: I was wondering. If I could take you up on that offer.

Jake: What offer?

Nate: How to Get a girl back.

Jake: Oh Of course.

Alex's P.O.V

I did it. I broke up with Nick. I probably should have done it sooner but we had so many good times. We were in love.

I Picked up a piece of paper and decided to write a song to get my feelings out like Nate always did. He said It Helped.

I scribbled down a few lines of a song and went to sleep crying. Was Mitchie right. Should I move on?

* * *

The Paper:

_One tear in the dropping rain,  
One voice in the sea of pain  
Could the maker of the stars  
Hear the sound of my breakin' heart?  
One light, that's all I am  
Right now I can barely stand  
If You're everything You say You are  
Won't You come close and hold my heart_

* * *

Nate's P.O.V

I met with Jake. He gave me tips to win back Alex. Too Bad were going to be on tour for the rest of the month.

I really Love her.

Alex's

I woke up a mess. My hair was huge and my mascara had smeared. I suddenly got angry at Nate

I took another page from my note book and starting righting down a song until it was perfect.

* * *

Before He Cheats

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh

* * *

Alex: Mitchie! * calls mitchie*

Mitchie: Hey Alex.

Alex: Do you still have that recording studio in your basement

Mitchie: Yes, Why?


	4. Chapter 3

Mitchie: Yes, why?

Alex: _* looks down at the sheet with her newly written lyrics*_ i just wrote a song and i want to record it

Mitchie: ALEX! that's awesome!

_She yelled so loud, everyone in the tour bus looked at her_

Alex: its not that great. it's just one of the best so far.

Mitchie: I'm still so proud

Alex: _*laughs at her overly excited best friend*_ whatever

-A month later-

Alex: *walking down the hall with Harper to her left and Dean to her right*

Mitchie: ALEX!

Alex: _*turns around at the sound of her best friend's voice*_ MITCHIE!

_*they hug each other* _

Mitchie: So is anything going on between you two? *raises her eyebrows*

Alex: *laughs* maybe *winks at her best friend*

Nate: *looks over at Alex and sees some guy beside her carrying her books*

Dean: Hey, we better get to English

Mitchie: smoothies after school?

Alex: YES! *hugs mitchie*

Dean: *takes Alex's hand and holds it* i hate to tear you two apart but we can't be late to class again.

Alex: *smiles at mitchie and Harper* see you two later *walks to class with Dean*

Nate: *sighs at the sight of Alex and Dean*

*later*

Alex: *at her locker*

Nate: *looks at his new locker assignment and sees it's right to Alex's* Look I think it'd be easier for us to be friends

Alex: *looks up at nate* Nate. i don't think we can be friends

Nate: Why?

Alex: *grabs her last book* because you really can't be friends with someone who took your heart and destroyed it *closes her locker and walks away*

Nate: *sighs*

-After School-

Mitchie: So this song alex! do you still want to record it?

Alex: Yes!

Mitchie: *takes the last sip of her smoothie and smiles* then lets go *drives to her house and runs downstairs*

Alex: slow down Mitch!

Mitchie: * breathing heavely* i'm just super excited to here it

Alex: *smiles and goes into the recording studio*

-After a couple of takes-

Mitchie: Alex! that was amazing! i'm going to send it to my record producer

Alex: Mitchie! don't, it's not that good

Mitchie: yes it is! *smiles and looks at alex* don't doubt yourself

-The next day at School-

Nate: *at his locker and looks over at Alex*

Mitchie: *runs up to Alex* my record producer called me back...


End file.
